Fruits Basket Couples
by That anime-cartoon fangirl
Summary: So, considering that I love Fruits Basket, and I love to ship all of the characters, I decided that I was going to make a collection of one-shots for the couples. You can either review a couple, or PM me one that you would like to read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright, this is just my intro here. I'm That Anime-Cartoon Fangirl (TACF), and basically how this works is you can message me a couple, or review it, and I will create random one-shot about it! You can include scene, how the characters react or act, etc. Yaoi is accepted, but you don't have to read it. When I create the one-shot, I'll include your name at the beginning, and the chapter will be named after you as well! Please, review your ideas!**_

_**~ TACF**_


	2. DaddysAngel1013

**_So here is DaddysAngel1013's request for Momiji X Yuki! If you're not a Yaoi fan then please don't read! Here we go!_**

* * *

The sun was warm as it reached its peak in the sky. A tall blonde boy walked happily down the dirt road to Shigure's house, basking in it's heat. He knocked on the door three times, and Tohru opened it curiously.

"Oh, Momiji!" she exclaimed, ushering the taller male inside. He had grown a lot and now stood taller than Tohru and nearly as tall as Kyo. "Shigure, Momiji is here!"

"Oh, what a wonderful surprise." Shigure said, leaning against the doorway. "Yuki, Kyo, we have a visitor!" he called. Kyo appeared, drying his hair with a towel. As soon as his eyes landed on Momiji, he frowned in disgust.

"What is that little brat doing here?" he asked.

"I'm almost as tall as you Kyo, so you can't say that!" Momiji argued, waving a finger at him. Kyo rolled his eyes, continuing to dry his hair and moving into the kitchen. Yuki came down the stairs, looking up and stiffening at the sight of the blonde boy.

"Yuki, look who's here! Momiji!" Tohru exclaimed, coming to stand by him. "Isn't this a wonderful surprise?" Yuki looked from Tohru to Momiji and back again.

"Of course." he smiled, hiding his own inner turmoil. "Welcome Momiji, I hope that stupid cat hasn't been much of a bother."

"I heard that!" Kyo called, earning a laugh from the pair. There was a moment of silence. "Is something burning?" Kyo called again, and Tohru jumped.

"Oh, the rice!" She raced into the kitchen, leaving the pair alone in the hallway. Yuki shifted his weight uncomfortably, and Momiji looked at him curiously.

"Yuki, are you alright?" he asked, jerking Yuki back to the present. "You seem kind of distant, everything all right with you?"

"You stupid person." Yuki thought to himself. "Stop acting so weird, you're making him worry." Yuki smiled, tilting his head and closing his eyes. "No, everything's fine. I'll be okay, just a little tired is all." Momiji only looked at him, frowning with suspicion. He shurgged and followed Tohru into the kitchen. Yuki sighed in relief, quickly making an escape back upstairs. He shut his door, leaning against it and gasping. His chest ached and it felt as though he was going to suffocate. He knew for a long time now that he had some feelings for Momiji, something he himself couldn't describe. He knew that it was one-sided, and he had to deal with this pain on his own, but sometimes it was so hard, he just wished that he could tell someone, but who? Kyo? Not even his his own life depended on it, no way. Shigure would only laugh at him and think that he was joking or being plain silly and continue working or whatever he called it. Tohru would probably think of him as weird and would avoid him until she or he had forgotten about it, although he highly doubted the feelings would go away. Who else was there to tell? Momiji? That was a stupid idea, then Momiji would avoid him as though he was on fire for the rest of his life. That would only make him feel even worse. Yuki looked outside at the sun as it moved along the sky and pondered his next move.

* * *

Momiji watched Tohru as she made rice-balls as a snack. Kyo glowered in the corner, simply upset at the fact that Momiji was present in the same building as himself.

"Do you have to be here? Why can't you go bother somebody else?" Kyo asked him furiously, and Momiji gave him a sidelong glance before peering over Tohru's shoulder once more. "Hey, you little brat, don't ignore me." he said, standing.

"Kyo." Tohru said quietly. "He's not doing any harm." her eyes were wide as she turned to him and slowly rolled a rice ball.

"Yeah, well he could at least acknowledge me when I talk then." Kyo muttered, turning to the wall and sitting. Momiji cast him a soft glance.

"Sorry, Kyo." he mumbled. Kyo turned to him, eyes wide. "I just have a lot on my mind right now." Momiji turned away and walked back outside. He found a ladder and climbed up onto the roof, curling his knees up to his chest. His eyes focused on the trees that surrounded the house and sighed. Something was upsetting Yuki, he could feel it with every movement that the man had made. He was so handsome, and Momiji knew what his heart was telling him about the rat. Yet, Yuki being such an admirable person, he was just so out of reach. Momiji wanted to tell him, to put everything out there and get it over with, but Yuki would hate him for it. He would twice as much an outcast to the Zodiac than he was now. He sighed twice more as time slowly passed until he heard a clang on the ladder. He looked over and saw a familiar red-head peer over the roof. Kyo looked at him, and took a deep breath before climbing the rest of the way up and sitting next to him. There was a moment of awkward silence that passed over the pair. "Kyo, what are you doing here?" Momiji asked, turning his head from the cat.

"Clearly, you've got a lot on your mind." Kyo said, looking off into the distance. "I can respect that, but if it bothers you that much, you should talk about it." he suggested.

"Well, ok." Momiji said, pausing and biting his lip. "You see, there's this person I have feelings for." Kyo looked at him instantly. "I don't know how to tell them, or how to approach the situation."

"Are you close?" Kyo asked, and Momiji stiffened, nodding. "So tell her. Simple as that. She should be able to respect the feelings anyway."

"It's not a she." Momiji squeaked and Kyo looked at him. Momiji's cheeks went red with embarassment, and expected an outraged reply from the cat, but that's not what happened.

"Do I know this person?" Kyo's eyes were narrowed. "Because if we're talking about who I THINK we're talking about, then it definitely shouldn't be a problem. That damn rat acts like a girl anyway." Kyo laughed at this, and Momiji smiled, glancing at him.

"You don't sound surprised." his voice faltered.

"I'm not." Kyo admitted, glancing at him. "But I can understand the feeling of not knowing what to do. Just take a breath, close your eyes, hope to hell and just tell him." Kyo said, and he ruffled Momiji's blonde hair, standing. "I'll send him up." With that, Momiji stared after the cat as he walked away. Was that really Kyo or someone else with a very similar appearance? Kyo had never been that nice or even acted understanding around him before. This was new, but Momiji was glad it had happened. At least he had courage and hope now. He rested his head on his knees and looked to the trees again.

"Momiji?" A voice asked, and the blonde turned to find Yuki with just his head peering over the top of the roof. "Are you alright? Kyo said you had something important to tell me."

"Oh, right." Momiji said, swallowing. Yuki stood and sat next to him, looking out at the sun as it began to set, casting beams or orange and red across the sky. "You see, Yuki," Momiji took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. "Kyo, you'd better be right!" he thought. "I really like you, and I've wanted to tell you for so long but couldn't because I knew you wouldn't feel the same way." Silence. Momiji rested his head down again and turned away from the rat. Kyo was wrong; it was over.

"Me to." Momiji's eyes widened and his head whipped around to look at Yuki. "I've liked you for a long time too, I just figured that it was one-sided." Silence washed over them, and they stared awkwardly out into the sunset. "Thanks for telling me." Yuki whispered, kissed the top of Momiji's head, and walked away. Momiji watched him go, beaming and then looking back at the sun.

"Thanks Kyo." he whispered.


	3. Lady takahashiblu

**_Thanks to _****_Lady takahashiblu_****_ for suggesting the idea of Tohru X Momiji!_**

* * *

_The background to this story is that curse has been broken, only Tohru had gotten married to Momiji. This is a collage of their past moments that both I and Lady takahashiblu thought of that led up to their falling in love and marriage. This isn't what actually happens, it's completely fan-made! Here we go!_

The snow fell on the city, silent and cold, but with a good purpose. Tohru and Momiji walked side-by-side behind Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. They were all headed through the city to watch some fireworks that were being launched in celebration of the New Year.

"I'm so excited!" Momiji exclaimed, bouncing up and down next to Tohru. "Aren't you?"

"Of course!" Tohru said, affection for the younger male glittering in her eyes.

"What about you? Yuki? Kyo?" Momiji asked, placing a hand on each of their shoulder's. Kyo shrugged it off.

"Whatever, they're just fireworks." he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and putting his head down. Momiji looked crestfallen.

"Don't let what this stupid cat says get to you." Yuki told him. "I, however, am looking forward to watching them."

"Yay!" Momiji jumped, falling back to Tohru, and then gasping. "Whoa! Look!" he dragged her over to a small shop with a pretty white dress in the window. "That would look good on you."

"Oh, I don't know." Tohru replied. She turned, and saw that the others were gone. "Hey, Shigure? Kyo?"

"They left us!" Momiji cried, looking around desperately. Tohru took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." They walked around most of the town, the time slowly slipping away until they had five minutes before it was officially the new year. The pair were both panting, and exhausted they took a seat to rest their aching feet.

"I bet they're looking for us too." Momiji puffed.

"Yeah." Tohru agreed, and the pair looked up as fireworks began. Multiple colors flashed and they pair watched it in awe, their hands still clasped. Momiji looked over at Tohru, doing a double-take, before kissing her quickly. Tohru gasped, and glanced at the blonde-haired boy as he smiled.

"Hey, let's go you two!" The pair turned to see Kyo yelling at them as Shigure and Yuki appeared. "We've been looking everywhere for you!" The pair got up and, still holding hands, walked home in the snowy weather.

* * *

The summertime sun was shining brightly on Tohru and Momiji as they held hands, walking towards the small circus that was in town. The little white dress that they had found in the window on New Year's had fit Tohru, and Momiji had bought it for her one week after asking her out. They walked happily, watching the animals and the people. They watched the people on the trapeze inside the tent, and the multitude of clowns. They saw the elephants performing tricks, and tigers leaping through rings. They saw people with weird talents, such as extreme flexibility. Some of the stunt people breathed fire, or danced around in funny outfits. It was quite a show, and Tohru laughed the entire time. Afterwards, Momiji took her to see the elephants that had performed, and Tohru gently per one. It wrapped it's trunk around her wrist, and smelled her hand as though it had figured that she had food on her. She giggled at the sensation, and Momiji plopped a small bit of nearby hay into her hand. The elephant took it, eating it and chewing slowly. It pet her head with it's trunk and wallowed away. Momiji walked Tohru home, and they went the whole way laughing and discussing the entire circus and everything that happened. The smiles on their faces would continue to stay for a long time.

* * *

_Present Day..._  
Orange rays scattered across the sky as the sun slowly set. Tohru wore along white gown that had small flecks that sparkled in the light layering the bottom. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and pinned back with a white flower pin. Momiji had his hair down and everywhere, as he normally did, but wore a tuxedo with a rose in the left pocket. They were holding hands, walking home in the beautiful setting sun. They lived in a large, two-story house not far out of town that was white with a brown trim. They had a well-gardened front yard and antique decor on the interior. Tohru set her things down as Momiji called for their children. A young boy came running out first with hair as dark as Tohru's and just as curly as Momiji's. He was only 8 years old, and jumped straight into Momiji's arms.

"Hey, buddy!" he said, tickling the younger boy. Their daughter walked down the stairs from her room more slowly, with long blonde hair, holding something.

"Look what I found!" she exclaimed, holding up another white dress. Tohru and Momiji exchanged glances with a smile.

"You're father bought that for me when I was your age." Tohru said.

"You were dating at 16?" the girl exclaimed.

"Yep, and then love just happened." Momiji confirmed, moving in to kiss Tohru. The little boy put his hand between their lips.

"That's gross, daddy." he said, and the room laughed. "Not in front of us, please."

"Alright." Momiji ruffled his hair and the girl went into her room to try the dress on.

"Maybe they'll make memories of their own." Tohru suggested.

"Come back from a 5 year anniversary dinner to their kids." Momiji agreed and kissed Tohru on the cheek. "And to a perfect husband or wife." Tohru blushed as the little boy came back into view with a Superman cape on, running around the room and the girl came back wearing the dress.

* * *

**_What did you think? Please review your ideas!_**


	4. Lady takahashiblu Returns!

_**To **__**Lady takahashiblu**__**, thank you so much for giving me more ideas! I really do appreciate it! **_

* * *

The air was cold as the morning sun rose above the horizon. Shigure sat, reading the local paper, at the bar in the restaurant that he owned with his wife. He read over the paper every morning as his wife prepared coffee and the shop for it's opening.

"Tohru, dear, can you give me a refill?" Shigure called to his wife. Tohru quickly ran to the bar from the kitchen, pouring more coffee into the white cup that Shigure held back over his head, and he drank it before setting it down.

"Anything interesting in the paper?" Tohru asked, leaning over his shoudler and looking over the paper.

"Only that Yuki, Kyo, and Kisa are all in town to see you!" Shigure said, turning to the beautiful young woman. "They called last night and wanted me to let you know!"

"That's great!" Tohru exclaimed.

"They're here for your birthday. They got all excited just talking about it, and they should be arriving any minute now, actually." he admitted, glancing down at a watch that Tohru had gotten him as a birthday gift earlier that year. As if someone had heard his thoughts and answered them, Kyo burst through the shop doors. He hadn't changed in appearance, and was easily recognizable. After all, it had only ben five years.

"Happy birthday!" he shouted, running to her and hugging her tightly.

"Kyo!" she cried happily, hugging the orange-haired man who clearly wasn't asngered easily as he used to be. He seemed happy, after a car ride with Yuki the whole way here it seemed impossible for him, but he could've been just happy to get out of the car. Yuki came in, his appearance not changing at all either. He smiled as he saw Kyo hugging Tohru with the grip equvilant to a bear.

"Kyo, leave some of her for the rest of us to hug." Yuki sighed, and Kyo smirked.

"Sorry." he said, setting the younger, and shorter maight I add, woman down and Yuki hugged her too.

"Yuki." she said. "Wow, neither of you look a day older!"

"What about me?" A voice asked, soft and sweet. Tohru turned to see Kisa, who was now in her late teens, standing in the doorway, and boy had SHE changed. She was as tall as Tohru, with shoulder-length orange hair. She was thin, and had rosy cheeks, but as the pair embraced, Tohru knew it was Kisa through and through.

"You've grown so much!" Tohru said, and then she stopped, putting a hand on her hip. "Now, tell me that you and Hiro have started dating." she said. Kisa blushed, ducking her head.

"We all have changed a little." Yuki admitted. "Kisa's grown, Hiro's more polite, apparently so is Shigure, Hatori has stopped living in his past, and Kyo knows what the word happy means."

"Hey!" Kyo protested. "I'll still fight you, bring it ya damn rat!"

"Whoa! No no no no no, do not do this inside our restaurant!" Shigure said, standing. "You smashed our house several times, please don't smash our restaurant.."

"Please don't fight!" Tohru said quickly. "I'll make pancakes."

"I'm up for that." Kyo shrugged, sitting at the bar next to the relieved Shigure. Yuki smiled, giving the once hotheaded boy a light punch on the arm. Kisa grinned and sat inbetween Yuki and Kyo. Tohur went into the kitchen and instantly began to cook, whipping food up quickly. Kyo did a double-take from Shigure, to Tohru, and back again. "So let me get this straight, she works her butt off all day, and you sit here and do nothing?" Kyo demanded.

"Oh, not today." Shigure looked up, flipping the page and looking back down. "It's her birthday, so the shop is closed."

"You guys came because you're family." Tohru smiled, setting the plates down in front of everyone.

"Dearest, would you be so kind as to- ah, thank you!" Shigure said as Tohru filled his coffee cup back up before he finished his sentence.

"And you let him do that to you?" Kyo inquired.

"It's why I love him." Tohru said simply, shrugging and glancing at the older man with affection in her eyes.

"And I love her for her kindness, cooking, and incredible skill of coffee-making." Shigure said, taking a long drink. Kyo rolled his eyes, taking a bite and his eyes widened.

"Wow, this is incredible!" he exclaimed.

"See?" Shigure asked, raising his cup of coffee. "What did I tell you?" Yuki and Kisa were already hlafway through theirs, which ultimately turned it into an eating contest of whom could eat the most without getting sick first. Tohru kept making and they kept eating. This lasted for about a half an hour, and even Shigure was impressed.

"Wow, Kisa, I didn't know you had such a stomach!" Tohru said as both the boys disappeared towards the bathrooms.

"It's not exactly lady-like." Kisa admitted, covering her mouth and letting out a soft burp. "So I don't normally gorge myself, but when I do I REALLY gorge myself!" Tohru, Shigure, and Kisa laughed, and they laughed even harder when Kyo appeared, clutching his stomach only to widen his eyes and run back inside the bathroom. After about 10 minutes, Yuki finally appeared, his eyes half-closed and a hand over his stomach. He sat down, requesting something along the lines of ginger ale which Tohru supplied, and congratulated Kisa on her win. Kyo joined them all about 2 minutes later, also holding his stomach. He glanced over at Yuki, looking as though he was drunk.

"Yuki," he whispered as though it were a secret. "We just got beat by a girl."

"If you want to get beat by a girl again, see who can wash the dishes the fastest." Shigure said. "Tohru and I tried it once, I didn't stand a chance."

"That's only because you covered me in the bubbles that came from the dish soap and then I sprayed you with the hose." Tohru replied indigantly.

"Just do it, you'll all lose." Shigure challened, and Kyo was on his feet instantly, his pained stomach forgotten.

"Let's go, Tohru!" he said, pointing at her. "You and me."

"And me!" Kisa piped up, jumping from her seat.

"And me!" Yuki said, stumbling to the trio. Tohru smiled, and led the three others back into the kitchen where a large sink with several hoses and, fortunately, three other tubs that also functioned as sinks sat nearby. Shigure brought in a stool and sat down, opening the newspaper again and reading once more.

"I'll be the judge here." he said. "No cheatin', ya here?"

"What's with the country accent?" Kyo asked.

"And if you all lose, well, you'll do the dishes all day for her tomorrow." Shigure said, ignoring Kyo.

"Um, Shigure?" Tohru asked, standing at the first sink beside Kisa.

"Yes my sweetest, kindest, dearest sweetheart?" he asked, making Yuki shake his head and Kyo roll his eyes.

"Is it okay if first AND second are let off the hook?" Tohru asked, smiling and glancing at Kisa.

"Are you asking because you know that neither of those boys are capable of housework but Kisa is and you want to spare her?" Shigure asked.

"Yep!" Tohru said.

"Then okay! On your marks." Shigure announced. Tohru and Kisa turned to the sink.

"Hey, now wait a minute." Kyo began, realizing what Tohru had said.

"Go!" Shigure interrupted him, and Tohru began to wash instantly. Kisa followed, and Yuki and Kyo exchanged glances. Kyo picked up the scrubber used for washing and threw it back into the water at it's odd texture. Yuki picked up a plate out of the water, watching the drops of excess fall off. Kyo picked up the bottle of soap, eyeing it and tuning it over as though he didn't know where it came out of. He squirted it, not knowing it was aimed at Yuki, and Yuki flinched back.

"You stupid cat!" he announced, throwing his sponge at Kyo's face. Kyo threw himself backwards and onto the ground, only to stand and scoop water at Yuki. The purple-haired boy recoiled, and splashed water back at him. The two scooped water furiously at one another, and Tohru simply hummed, eyes closed, and Kisa following suit.

"Time!" Shigure called, waving his arm around.

"Eh?" Yuki and Kyo asked, their arms around one another in an attempt to throw one another off balance and into the bubbly water mess on the ground. Tohru was drying her hands and giggling at the boy's appearance. Each was covered in soap somewhere, and they were both soaked. Kisa giggled too, and Shigure looked them up and down, shaking his head.

"You were beaten by a girl twice in the same day, and you're soaked all the way through and covered in-" Shigure paused to swipe some bubbles off the pair. "Bubbles of all things."

"Oh yeah, how about we try some manly things then?" Kyo asked. "Like lifting weights." Shigure shrugged, taking his newspaper and leading them all into the garage built onto the side of the house. There were several weight sets laying around, and Kyo and Yuki gazed with astonishment.

"You lift?" Yuki demanded.

"No, Tohru does." Shigure said, and Tohru smiled.

"I have muscles." she said happily.

"Not like me!" Kyo said, lifting a 100 pound weight into the air a couple of times.

"Look." Shigure said, and Kyo and Yuki stared dumbfounded as Tohru lifted a 150 pound easily. She was laughing the whole time too. "Well, you've been beat."

"Hey, this is made of foam!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Let's go inside!" Shigure ushered them inside, and such contests continues throughout the day such as who could hold their breath longest above and below water. Who could tie the most knots in a rope. Who could cook the quickest. Who made the best pancakes, and anything else that they could find. By the time the sun was setting, Tohru was giving everyone goodbye hugs and waving at them as they left. Her large brown eyes were full of sadness as they left, yet it was full of an unwavering happiness too. It had been good to see all of her old friends, and they were happy to see her as well. She smiled once more before turning back to Shigure and sighing. He opened his arms for a hug and she accepted, running into them and allowing him to comfort her. "It's alright." he said. "They're always going to be in our hearts, and no matter what I might say, I'll miss that annoying bunch of idiots." Tohru looked up at him, and he huggered her again. "Sorry, annoying bunch of idiots and Kisa."

"Yeah, I'll miss them too." Tohru said.

"Now that I think about it, there's something that I wanted to ask you." Shigure said as he took his seat at the bar and Tohru maed a pot of coffee.

"What's that?" she asked.

"What are your thoughts about adopting a couple of kids?" he asked, and Tohru glanced at him, awestruck and horrorstruck.

"You would want to do that?" she asked.

"Of course, I went down to the adoption center, and when I got through the doors, a little boy with orange hair bumped into me and yelled at me for not watching where I was going." He and Tohru both smiled, thinking of the same hotheaded, orange-headed boy.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Tohru smiled.

"Good." Shigure brought out another newspaper. "We can go tomorrow, then. My birthday gift to you, my sweetest, dearest, most precious, beautifulist Tohru." Tohru only giggled, filling his coffee cup up once more.

* * *

_**Please review if you have any ideas!**_


	5. DaddysAngel1013 returns!

_**Thank you **__**DaddysAngel1013**__** for another idea!**_

* * *

The four teens sat around a table outside a small café, drinking tea and talking, laughing. Arisa and Kureno were sitting side-by-side on one side of the table, Tohru and Kyo on the other.

"Hey, where's the Prince today?" Arisa asked, frowning and looking around.

"He said he had some errands to run." Tohru shrugged, smiling.

"Hey, Hanajima's gone too." Kyo said, looking around.

"Now where did she run off to?" Arisa said, standing and looking around. "She said that she was going to be here, and then she was walking across the street, I saw her!"

"Let's go look for her." Kureno suggested, standing too. "C'mon guys." Kyo and Tohru stood, and they all made their way across the street and towards the last place they had seen Hana. They looked for any signs of which direction she went, but couldn't find any.

* * *

Yuki had been tending to his garden in the secret base that he had, and now was running out to get some more seeds for the leeks. He was running low and for some reason it hadn't replanted, and he wondered if that stupid cat had anything to do with it considering the fact that these were leeks. He walked out of the store, looking over the tiny package of seeds, when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so- sorry." He trailed off as he recognized the dark-haired girl. "Miss Hana, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm afraid I was supposed to find a café, Arisa and Tohru were there with Kureno, but I've gotten horribly lost." she admitted, and Yuki felt pity as well as embarrassment. Hana was very pretty, and kind enough, so he smiled and looked at her.

"If you'd like, I could help you find your way." Yuki offered, and Hana smiled.

"That would be great, thank you." the pair walked down the street and Hana explained. "See, Tohru said that we all hadn't gone out much together, and Arisa invited Kureno, and we had all planned to meet up at this café. However, I saw the café itself but once I tried getting there, I must've turned wrong or spun around in the wrong direction for now I've no idea where I am."

"Come along," Yuki said. "It can't be too far off." They continued down the street, and Yuki pointed. "Is that the café?"

"Yes, thank you." After a moment of silence, Hana glanced at him. "Would you like to come along with me?" Yuki was shocked, yet pleased.

"Sure, thanks." he said, smiling s he followed the young girl across the street.

Suddenly, there was the sound of screeching tires, and a car was skidding down the road straight for Hana. Yuki rushed forward, hugging the girl and throwing them both forward. Hana landed on him, and they both turned to the car as a burly man came out, rushing over.

"I'm so sorry, Miss, are you alright?" he asked, helping Hana up as Yuki stood, dusting himself off.

"Fine, thank you." Hana ushered Yuki over to the curb where she made him sit. "You're electrical waves are unnerved, are you okay?"

"Just shaken up, I was startled." Yuki admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you for saving my life." Hana said, and Yuki looked over.

"It was nothing." he said.

"I sense that your electrical waves are relieved that I'm okay." Hana responded, leaning in. "You're happy I'm unhurt, so, thank you."

"You're welcome." Yuki said, blushing and standing.

"I guess I'm glad I invited you to come along, or it would've been a much more painful outcome." Hana said as they made their way towards the café. Yuki realized that he had grabbed her hand when pushing it out of the way, and hadn't let go of it. Hana hadn't mentioned it, nor had she pulled from his grasp. Yuki's cheeks heated, but he forgot about it as Hana gasped. "They're not here!" she exclaimed.

"They're probably looking for us." Yuki said, smiling and calming the girl. "Let's go take a look around." Hana led the way across the street, being more careful of moving vehicles, to where she had saw the café before getting lost. They picked a street and maneuvered down it, looking for the others.

"Okay, now we're just back to where we started." Yuki said, looking at the corner they had almost been hit by a car.

"Maybe they just went back to your place." Hana suggested, and Yuki smiled at her, and how beautiful she looked standing as a silhouette against the orange rays in the sky.

"Let's go then." He said, their hands still clasped as they walked home. When they got there, Hana had been right. Tohru, Kureno, Kyo, and Arisa were all sitting around the table when the pair walked in.

"Hana!" Tohru exclaimed. "We were looking for you!"

"Whoa, are you two dating?" Kyo asked. Yuki and Hana's hands both quickly retracted and Yuki blushed.

"No, you see, we were almost-."

"No, it's okay, I don't want to know." Kyo said, turning away. Yuki blushed while Hana stared at him.

"It's okay, Yuki. You have the electrical waves of a gentleman, I like that." she turned to Kyo.

"Let me guess, I have the electrical waves of a moron?" he asked.

"Precisely." Hana nodded, sitting. "Come on, Yuki. You wouldn't want to miss Tohru's cooking would you?" Yuki smiled and sat next to her.

"Of course not!"

* * *

_**Please review more ideas!**_


	6. pinksugarrush

_**Thanks goes to**_**pinksugarrush****!**

* * *

Kyo's eyes looked up at the sky, watching the clouds as they broke and rain poured down. He muttered to himself about how stupid the rain was and how nothing ever seemed to go right for him as he walked back home. He was not looking forward to returning, as Momiji had taken Tohru and Yuki on some field trip somewhere. He had opted out of going just because that damn rat was, of course! Shigure was the only one, and that perverted adult acted like a 6 year old who needed to be smacked upside the head. Kyo walked down the dirt road that was gathering tiny puddles as he did, splashing along with his head down. He sneezed, his head throbbing. He sure didn't feel right, and he stumbled up to the deck on the house. Taking his backpack off, Kyo threw it aside and fell to his knees, coughing roughly.

"Kyo, you're home-!" Shigure said in a singsong voice, stopping when he found the orange-headed male on the ground. "What are you doing down there? You could get stepped on you know."

"Shut up." Kyo mumbled, his face twisted in pain. "Just get me a cold rag or something." Shigure frowned with worry, but did as he was told. When he returned, Kyo was laying in the middle of the floor, on his back, with a blanket over him and a pillow under his head. Shigure lay it on his head, and only then did he feel how hot Kyo's forehead really was. His eyes widened with worry, and he brought a cup of water and a single pill. He roused Kyo, who had begun dozing off.

"Hey, take this pill for me. It will help your pain. Try and stay awake, I'm going to call Hatori." Shigure exited the room and reached for the phone, pausing as he did so. He and Hatori had recently argued, and unfortunately, it was about the male whom was laying on the floor in the other room. He hadn't wanted to call him, but he knew there was no other way. The phone rang twice before Hatori picked up.

"_Hello_?"

"Hari, don't hang up, it's important." Shigure said immediately. "Kyo's sick." There was a sharp inhale on the other end before a reply.

"_I'll be right over, don't touch him_." Hatori ordered, and hung up before Shigure could make a spitting comeback. He set the phone down and told Kyo that Hatori was on his way. The boy only groaned, mumbling about his head and how cold he was. Shigure frowned again, not sure what to do. He wanted to do something, but Hatori had told him not to move let alone touch the sick boy. However mush he resented it, Shigure did as he was told and waited. And soon enough, waiting in one position became too much of a struggle. He often moved, changed position, until finally he began pacing. When the door opened, Shigure sprinted over and met Hatori at the door. He wanted to glare at this man, this rival, rival in love that is. Hatori only pushed him aside and Shigure followed him to where Kyo was sleeping, beads of sweat now covering his forehead. "What is he doing laying on the floor?" Hatori demanded quietly. "He'll get stepped on like that."

"That's what I told him." Shigure muttered. Hatori set to work beside him, feeling his temperature and rousing him for a dose of medicine. Shigure patiently waited as Hatori did his thing, replacing the rag with a freash one, putting more blankets over top of him, and the pair finally just watched him. Both of them had their eyes on the poor young boy, and in more ways than one. They had argued over who would get Kyo _(just like crazy fangirls! :3)_ and they pair had fought furiously before both slammed their phones down and ignored each other for the next week. Shigure didn't like how this boy was ruining their relationship, but he knew that Hatori couldn't just win. Not only would it hurt his pride AND his heart, but Hatori would rub it in his face everyday for the rest of his life and make sure that Shigure never lived it down. Yet, and yet, he knew under opposite circumstances, he would be doing the exact same thing to Hatori, and would be laughing hysterically about it. They both loved Kyo, needed Kyo in their lives, wanted Kyo, but couldn't have him if all they did was fight over him.

"We can't both have him you know." Hatori broke the silence.

"I know." Shigure responded softly.

"We'll have to wait and see."

"What if he's straight?"

"What if? It doesn't matter, I don't think he is."

"So he just has to choose."

"Pretty much."

"Then who?"

"Why don't we wait until he wakes to ask?"

"I'd rather not, actually."

"Me neither, to be honest."

"So we'll wait?"

"We'll wait, watching from afar, in the shadows."


	7. MikaAi

_**Thanks to **__**MikaAi**__** for the idea!**_

* * *

Kyo watched as Yuki went back and forth through the house, picking up small pieces of trash and cleaning. He glared, but Yuki for once hadn't been the reason of his glaring. It was Hatsuharu who was following Yuki everywhere currently. Kyo's lip curled in disgust, and he imagined having Haru follow him everywhere all day. The thought intrigued, but Kyo shook his head, now disgusted with himself. Even if he did have any feelings for Haru, he would push them aside. After all, Haru would pick Yuki before him, right? Of course, no questions asked. Kyo shook his head once more, cursing himself in his head a couple of times before retreating to the safety of the outside world. Tohru had given him a list, as she was exhausted from the large clean-up she'd spent all night doing whilst he, Shigure, and Yuki had gone to the Main House. Kyo had offered to do the shopping, and then intentionally took the list once Tohru had said it would've been too much work. She was always thinking about others, but never herself. She would make herself sick by pushing herself too far just like before, and Kyo wouldn't let that happen again. He walked down the dirt road, his eyes darting down to the list and back up again to make sure that he wasn't going to trip or run himself off the road and slam into a tree or something stupin like that.

Suddenly, a bush behind him rustled. Kyo turned, eyes narrowed and focused on the brush, and nothing moved or stirred. With an unconvinced shrug, Kyo returned to moving down the road, now jogging. His pace had quickened as he felt eyes watching, and he wasn't exactly what one would describe as comfortable. Once town came into view, he relaxed a little, knowing that if it was an animal then they wouldn't stray from the confines of the woods. He slowed his pace, walking leisurely to the nearest market. Apparently, Shigure had left his suit at the dry-cleaners and now needed it as well as the long grocery list and some other errands. Unable to understand how Tohru did this just about everyday of her life, Kyo scratched the back of his head and continued on, muttering to himself. He grabbed the several items of groceries that were needed, checking them out after a small dispute with the lady at the counter, and walked outside. The sun was high in the sky now, and the wind blowing felt nice as Kyo had worked up a sweat from being in such a small place with so many people that he could potentially run into. He looked back at the list on the small piece of paper and watched as the wind carried it out of his hand. Yelping a curse, he set the bags down and leapt after it. He sprinted forward, slamming his foot down onto it, pinning the paper to the sidewalk. Relieved, he looked down at the list, and continued along with the assignments listed. He walked a couple of blocks down to the cleaners, and picked up Shigure's suit, irritated as the lady at that counter told Kyo of how regaling and charming Shigure was. He quickly moved on, ready to be done for the day. He looked at the list, and found that Tohru had planned to put a rose on her mother's grave that day, which was probably why she wanted to go, so Kyo went to the nearest flower shop and bought a large bouquet. He then went into the graveyard and placed a single flower on the stone. Despite the heat of the day, it felt oddly cool to the touch.

Kyo froze, his eyes narrowed now. His gaze switched from side to side as he felt eyes on him, and finally he whipped around. No one was there, as if the presence was ghostly itself. He peered around, and the place was empty. The wind blew up a bit of dust from inder his feet, but Kyo only trudged forward, gritting his teeth. He was not going crazy, he wasn't hearing things, he wasn't seeing things! Either he really was going crazy, or Kyoko's ghost was playing a dirty trick on him. He glared at everyone he passed, looking again at the list, the thorns from the flowers digging into his fingers. He was now grinding his teeth together as he realized that he also had to go and get a book from the library. Letting out a string of curses under his breath as he whipped around, stomping in the other direction. He walked all the way across the town, his feet aching by the time he was dragging himself into the store. The third lady behind a counter that he'd seen that day removed her glasses and quietly told him to be quiet. He glared at her and moved away, sitting in a plush chair and reading over the title of the book. He was so exhausted that he had to read it several times before it clicked. He dragged himself back to the front counter, muttering an apology and asking about the book. The lady nodded, presenting the book and smiling as she talked about Tohru. Kyo left halfway through her first sentence, not interested in the slightest. He looked at the list, and slapped himself in the forehead, remembering that he'd left the groceries by the store when he went after the note. Racing back there as the sun slowly set, he found that they were indeed gone. Figures. Cursing under his breath the entire way home, Kyo glared at the dusty road when the wind picked up. He thought that he'd heard more rustling behind him, but didn't care. He opened the door, and the scent of a freshly cooked dinner wafted into his nose. How? He'd left the groceries! He rushed inside, and found Tohru cooking with Haru, Shigure, and Yuki at the table. Tohru turned smiling as Shigure stood and grabbed his suit from the younger male.

"Oh! Kyo, thank you for bringing my book!" she exclaimed, and then smiled at the flowers. "Those are beautiful!" Kyo glanced at the red flowers, and then handed them to her. She took them and he shook his head, confused.

"The groceries?" he asked. Tohru frowned in confusion.

"You brought them home and set them in front of the door, remember?" she asked. Kyo scratched his head. Had he done that? "Haru brought them in." Haru! Kyo turned to the other boy, and glared at him. Haru didn't meet his gaze, and Kyo looked him up and down, stopping at his shoes. A small twig stuck out, a little leaf attached to it. Kyo smiled. So, he wasn't going crazy after all. "Thank you." Tohru said, returning to the dinner as Kyo continued to stare. Haru met his gaze and smiled, and Kyo smiled back, unsure of he was happier that Haru had spent all day around him or that he wasn't losing his mind.

* * *

_**Please review your ideas!**_


	8. Insertanimelovingname

_**Hey guys, I'm back with Insertanimelovingname's idea for a favorite couple of mine, Yuki x Kakeru! Here it is!**_

* * *

The gray clouds were thick on the skyline, slowly moving towards the city and house that those living with Shigure stayed. Yuki's eyes watched them, frustration and anger filling his gaze as he knew what was coming. He grabbed a jacket off his bed and walked out his door. Kyo was coming up the stairs, opened his mouth for a greeting, and froze as Yuki brushed past him without a word. He strode through the living room, and his hand had reached the door when a voice stopped him.

"You can't go, you know." Shigure said, leaning up against a wall and peering over the edge of his glasses at the boy. Tohru was next to him and Kyo was watching through narrowed eyes on the stairwell. "A storm is coming, a big one. You'd never make it in time to see her and you probably get hurt just trying." Yuki gripped the jacket roughly, spinning around and stomping back up the stairs. This time, Kyo made sure to get out of his way, too.

"What's bitten him?" Kyo asked, pointing back at the purple-haired boy as his door shut with a slam.

"He wanted to see Kakeru today, but with the snowstorm approaching it would be a pointless effort." Shigure explained.

"Snowstorm?!" Tohru exclaimed. "Oh my, that's horrible!" she ranted on to Shigure as Kyo leaned forward and glared out the front door.

"Shigure, you do know that Yuki just jumped out his window and is currently sprinting down the street?" he asked. The pair froze.

"What?" Shigure and Tohru's frightened reply came in unison as they joined Kyo in gazing through the doorway. The watched as a wall of swirling, howling snow emerged in the distance, and they saw Yuki's small figurine jump straight into the storm. "Oh no." Shigure groaned, and then slammed the door. "Hold on!" he shouted, and they braced them selves as the storm hit, erupting over the house.

"When has the weather ever been this bad?" Kyo yelled over the thundering wind.

"It hasn't!" Shigure responded.

"Do you think Yuki will be okay?" Tohru asked, and Shigure shrugged.

"Only time will truly tell."

* * *

Yuki shivered as the intense storm raged all around him. The winds howled and bayed, the icy snow felt like hail as it slapped his face and he struggled to keep his balance. His purple eyes were searching through the storm, but all he found was snow. Sighing, he braced himself and pushed on. He leaned forward, the wind keeping him balanced in the air. He lifted one foot, stomped in into the ground, then lifted the next and did the same. He repeated this action over and over, and it was a slow but moving process.

Suddenly, his foot slapped down on concrete. The pavement of the town. He was closer. He shifted hi position, basing it on memory, and walked not against the wind, but to where it was blasting against the left side of him. He moved slowly forward, his fingers numbing and his feet not wanting to function. Shigure had been right, too. He was getting too cold too fast, and it was slowly deteriorating him. He stumbled forward, only to fall sideways and off the road. Luckily for him, a car came blaring past just after he fell, and he watched it skid past the place he had been standing prior. He figured that quitting now would be easier, he was too cold and unable to move.

Suddenly the thought of not seeing Kakeru struck him, and it hit hard. It was enough to make him gasp, and he struggled to his feet. He couldn't give up, not just yet. If there was anything that he had learned from living with the Sohma's, it was that he wasn't going to stop fighting until he was dead, or something close. He began shuffling forward again, eyes peering through the heavy winds. He had no idea of his whereabouts, and it seemed a hopeless effort. Just as Shigure had said.

Out of nowhere, a force struck him from behind and he hit the ground roughly. He managed to roll over and sit up, shaking his head and opening his mouth for a sharp retort, when he noticed what had hit him.

"Kakeru?" he asked, and the girl nodded. She smiled and helped him to his feet, hugging the chill right out of him and letting her warmth seep in.

"What are you doing out here?" she yelled over the wind. "Although, I kind of suspected you would come anyway. So, I prepared!" Yuki frowned in confusion, and Kakeru shifted her position so he could look past her. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the tracks where she had dragged her feet in the snow, and remembered when they too did so. "It leads back to my place," she explained. "But we have to hurry or they'll be blown away." Yuki could hardly move, and Kakeru placed an arm around his shoulders, guiding him gently back the way she came and into her apartment. He sat on her bed as she made his a cup of tea, and they sat in silence as Yuki slowly warmed. "Thanks for coming to find me." she said.

"No, thanks for coming to find _me_!" Yuki responded, and the pair chuckled. After a brief moment of silence, Yuki glanced at her with affection. "Do you want to go make tracks tomorrow?" Kakeru smiled warmly.

"Of course, but after the snowstorm so I don't almost lose you again." She said, and hugged him tightly.

* * *

_**Please review you ideas!**_


	9. Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER

_**Hey guys! I'm back with a request from Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER! Please enjoy!**_

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Yuki asked, his voice small and innocent sounding as Shigure looked down on the younger boy.

"Yuki, what are you so worried about?" he asked. "Tohru will be here with you, and you'll get an entire night away from Kyo."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Kyo demanded, whipping his orange head around and glaring at the author. Shigure openly ignored him and turned back to Yuki who was watching with wide eyes.

"That's just it." Yuki's voice lowered even quieter than prior. "I don't know what I'm going to do." Shigure ushered Kyo out of the room with their bags and sat on the bed next to the rat.

"She's just a girl, just a human, and it's just one night." Shigure said, clasping his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "You can do it, I promise."

"I just don't know how to act around her-!"

"Try being yourself." Shigure suggested.

"What about the storm that supposed to come?"

"Storm?" Shigure frowned, and then laughed. "Oh, that's just a rumor. There's no storm coming, you will be fine, and if anything, help Tohru feel better. No doubt she'll be concerned for us." Kyo poked his head back in the room.

"Hey, let's just get moving already, I'm getting anxious." he said, eyes darting around the room.

"Why?" Shigure frowned once more, standing up. "Everything okay?"

"No," Kyo said in an exasperated voice. "There's a storm coming."

"What?" Yuki demanded, standing.

"There's no storm coming." Shigure said, ruffling Yuki's hair to shoot a knowing look at Kyo. Kyo let out a dramatic sigh and stomped down the stairs. Yuki and Shigure followed, and Yuki watched as the pair bid farewell to Tohru who held a ladle in one hand. She watched with worried eyes as the pair left, and Yuki held a hand to his head as the door shut, and a jolt of fear hit him. He was now alone, with the one girl he loved, in a house for a whole night, with a potential storm on the rise. Now what?

"Yuki, are you hungry?" a voice asked, and Yuki lifted his head and turned. Tohru was peering from the kitchen entryway, and was gazing at him with soft brown eyes.

"Just feeling like a snack or something." he mumbled, hoping that food would quench the aching he felt.

"Are you alright?" she asked as he passed her. He turned to her, a few inches of space separating them, and he swallowed roughly.

_"Control yourself!"_ he ordered inwardly with a sigh. "Just a headache, I'll be fine with some of your cooking I'm sure." Tohru looked relieved, and swiftly obtained a plate of rice balls.

"Here." she said, sitting next to him and watching him as he tried one.

"They're great, as usual." he smiled at her, eyes closed and head tilted. Tohru giggled, and her face went abnormally red. "Are _you_ alright, Miss Honda?" he asked, leaning in and Tohru's eyes widened.

"Oh no no no!" she exclaimed. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine!" Their faces were but inches apart, and Yuki began trembling. Luckily, the weather was on his side for once as thunder clapped overhead. However, it sent Tohru sprawling into his arms, and he transformed quickly. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, and Yuki smiled.

"Please, Miss Honda, you were frightened. Are you alright?" he asked, placing his paws on her knee. She nodded, trembling, and Yuki looked around at the clothes that had fallen around him.

"I'll wait until you're changed." she mumbled, stumbling out of the room.

"Wait, Miss Honda-." Yuki began, but the girl was already gone. He waited for himself to change, sulking as rain began to patter on the roof. Why couldn't he just be normal around girls? Finally, he changed and pulled his clothes back on swiftly. He took a step towards the stairwell where Tohru had disappeared when a knock on the door froze him in place. He turned, frowning. Who would be knocking during this weather? He opened the door and found a soaked Hatori standing there. Yuki gestured for the older man to come in, but Hatori held up a hand and shook his head.

"Shigure said that he convinced you that there wasn't a storm coming, but it hit and he was worried. He asked me to come and check on you two." Hatori explained.

"We're fine." Yuki said, moving to let the man inside again. "Are you sure you don't want to-?"

"Yes, Yuki, I'm fine. Thank you." Hatori turned and left, walking in the wet weather back the way he came. Frowning in confusion, Yuki shut the door and walked up the stairs, slowly. He knocked gently on Tohru's door, and with no reply he opened it as quietly as he could. Tohru was on the floor, her head buried in her arms on her bed and her shoulders shook with sobs.

"Miss Honda?" he asked, shutting the door and walking to her side. She lifted her head and Yuki too her hands in his and helped her to her feet. He sat on the bed and she sat too, Yuki's head was reeling at the contact, but he could deal with it for a while. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry." she blurted. "I didn't mean to be scared and make you transform! I'm sorry, my mom just used to help me through storms and she wasn't there and I got scared and I'm sorry." her voice faltered, and she hung her head. Yuki lifted her chin with a hand, brushing a tear off her cheek and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Tohru looked into his eyes, and that's when Yuki lost it. He had control, but once he looked into her eyes and saw the fear lingering there, it took over him. He leaned forward and, very gently, placed his lips against hers. He had expected Tohru to pull back, but she didn't. Instead, her arms slowly snaked around his neck. Their lips moved in unison, Yuki's hands cupping her cheeks, and then it was over. "Yuki?" Tohru asked. Yuki looked up, and realized that he had gotten close enough to her to transform, and he felt his cheeks heat up. "I'm sorry!" Tohru exclaimed.

"No, it's fine." Yuki promised, curling up against her knee. "I'm glad this happened, because now I can sleep right next to you so you can be safe." Tohru grabbed him gently and laid on her bed, Yuki sleeping against her cheek.

* * *

"So, it wasn't so bad while I was away, huh?" Shigure asked the next morning when he and Kyo returned. Tohru was setting breakfast on the table and froze. Yuki had a cup of coffee halfway to his mouth and also froze.

"Let's not discuss it." Yuki replied, taking a swig. Tohru set down Kyo's food and politely excused herself. Shigure leaned in.

"You didn't... _kiss_... did you?" he asked, causing Yuki to spew coffee across the table at Kyo.

"Hey!" the cat snapped, and Yuki stood.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Yuki said quickly to Shigure. "I said let's not discuss it!" With that, he poured the remains of the coffee onto Shigure's hair and ran up the stairs in fright. He didn't want to discuss his night with anyone. These feelings were his and his alone, and he wouldn't share them with anyone but himself. He smiled at the thought, and sat on his bed. He silently hoped that Shigure and Kyo would leave on another trip soon.

* * *

_**Please review your ideas!**_


End file.
